Catheters for the introduction or removal of fluids may be placed in various venous locations and cavities throughout the body for introduction or removal of these fluids. Such catheterization may be performed by using a single catheter assembly having multiple lumens. A typical example of a multiple lumen catheter assembly is a dual lumen catheter in which one lumen introduces fluid and the other lumen removes fluid. Such a multiple lumen catheter assembly is known as the SPLIT STREAM™ catheter, manufactured and sold by Medical Components, Inc. of Harleysville, Pa.
Generally, to insert any catheter into a blood vessel, the vessel is identified by aspiration through a long hollow needle in accordance with the well known Seldinger technique. When blood enters a syringe attached to the needle, indicating that the vessel has been found, a thin guide wire is then introduced, typically through the puncturing needle or other introducer device into the lumen of the vessel. The introducer device is then removed, leaving the guide wire within the vessel. The guide wire projects beyond the surface of the skin. At this point, several options are available to a physician for catheter placement. The simplest is to pass a catheter into the vessel directly over the guide wire. The guide wire is then removed, leaving the catheter in position within the vessel. However, this technique is only possible in cases where the catheter is of a relatively small diameter, made of a stiff material, and not significantly larger than the guide wire, for example, for insertion of small diameter dual lumen catheters. If the catheter to be inserted is significantly larger than the guide wire, a dilator device is passed over the guide wire to enlarge the opening into the vessel and then removed. The catheter is then passed over the guide wire, and the guide wire is then removed, leaving the catheter within the vessel.
During hemodialysis, the two lumens, the arterial lumen and the venous lumen, are connected to a hemodialysis machine and are used to remove toxic blood from the patient for dialysis and to return dialyzed blood to the patient, respectively. However, suction of the toxic blood into the arterial lumen may draw the distal opening of the arterial lumen against the wall of the blood vessel into which the lumen is inserted, reducing or cutting off blood flow through the arterial lumen, and significantly reducing the amount of blood being dialyzed. This reduction in blood flow can lead to longer dialysis period, or result in less dialysis of the patient's blood. It would be beneficial to provide a catheter that reduces the suction of the arterial lumen against the blood vessel wall.
Twardowski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,320 and Davey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,423 B1 both disclose dual lumen catheters with an arterial lumen that includes an overhanging lip or shield to reduce the suction of the arterial lumen against the blood vessel wall. However, neither Twardski et al. nor Davey et al. disclose a structure or method for inserting the catheter into the blood vessel that minimizes the likelihood of the overhanging lip from snagging on the blood vessel wall during insertion. It would be beneficial to provide a catheter having an overhanging lip and a method of inserting the catheter that minimizes the likelihood of such snagging.